


Your Family Seals Your Den

by aurorasquad312



Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meet the Family, Romantic Fluff, maybe eventualy smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorasquad312/pseuds/aurorasquad312
Summary: I love Finian and Scarlett and I needed some more fluffy moments for them! Fin and Scarlett travel to Trask to meet Fin's family and participate in a den sealing ceremony.
Relationships: Scarlett Jones/Finian de Karran de Seel
Kudos: 10





	1. Meet the Family

Scarlett cannot sleep. She has been tossing and turning all night. Tomorrow, her and Fin travel to Trask for the Den Sealing Ceremony of his brother from his second mother. Scarlett is still a bit confused about Fin’s family structure but she is more worried about what his family is going to think of her. She never got to the “Meet the Parents'' part of a relationship before. Fin turns over next to her, pulling her into him to try to help her to sleep, sensing her restlessness. 

After meeting Scarlett and returning from their mission, Fin had made more of an effort into looking up ways he could help strengthen his body and regain some of the muscle he had lost during his fight with the Lysergia plague. His goal may have seemed odd to some but he just really wanted to be able to sleep in the same bed as his girlfriend and not be in terrible pain while doing it. After various specialist visits, pain relief regiments, physiotherapy sessions and mattress options, he got his wish. Scarlett supported him through it all, every single step. She adapted quickly to sleeping in slightly lower gravity, not so much that they floated but enough to reduce the strain on Fin’s muscles. So now, they can sleep side by side, together. 

“What’s keeping you up, sexy?” asked Finian, sleep making his voice husky. 

“It’s just, what if they don’t like me?” Scarlett says quietly.

Fin is slightly taken aback by this. Scarlett is good with people, it's kinda her job as a Face and she is really good at her job. Her Syldrathi Waywalker blood makes it easy for her to read people’s feelings and engage with them. It’s him who is not so good with people, that being said he has gotten much better since he met his squad but still she was the best. 

“Scar, they are gonna love you! I mean they are probably surprised that anyone would want to be with me, let alone someone like you!”

She turns over to face him, snuggling closer into his chest. 

“It’s just I know how important this ceremony is and it's your family. I don’t want to seem like an intruder on that. You know.”

“Scarlett,” he says looking down at her, “You are my family. You mean more to me than anything and I want my family to meet the girl who was stupid enough to fall for me.” 

Scarlett smiles up at him and then pushes herself up to capture his lips. He doesn’t hold back immediately deepening the kiss, rolling Scarlett onto her back. She giggles and they continue their kisses into the night. 

The next morning they are on a shuttle bound for Trask. Scarlett is still visibly nervous, so Fin takes her hand and strokes the back of it with his pale white thumb. He has this effect on her, just his touch is able to bring her back to reality and back to calm. She nuzzles into his neck, readying herself for the journey to Trask. 

As Scarlett sleeps peacefully on his shoulder, he looks down at her there and smiles. How in the Maker’s name has he gotten so lucky? She is beautiful inside and out. Her personality is as fierce as a flame, matching her hair and yet she can be so gentle and kind. Never once has she given him that look he hates so much, the pity look. She understood when and if he needed help and respected his choice of independence. He always knew she would be there to help when he needed it, and that was comforting. It was nice to have someone to rely on. They are an unlikely pairing for sure, but somehow they just work. 

Despite reassuring Scarlett last night that his family was going to love her, he was also nervous for them to meet her. He hasn’t seen his family in a number of years and this will be the first time they have seen him as a fully-fledged legionnaire, an adult in his own right. No one in his family has ever paired with someone who wasn’t Batraskan before and so to bring home Scarlett was going to be interesting. She is half Terran, half Syldrathi as it turns out, which makes sense given that she is six foot tall and drop-dead gorgeous with a twin brother to match. Swoon! Fin will never get tired of calling her his girlfriend! He is tall for one of his species, mostly due to the exposure to zero gravity during puberty so he is the same height as Scarlett, but most of his family will be ahead or so shorter than them. 

When he replied to his second brother that he would be attending the event with his girlfriend, Finian’s inbox exploded with messages from various other younger siblings and cousins enquiring who this girl was and why they didn’t know about her. He had felt a little smug, many of them had teased since he was a child that no one could like him with his “weird” exosuit. Look at him now! With the best looking girl in Aurora Academy, and maybe the universe, but that was just his opinion. He had also contacted his birth mother and father informing them that he would be bringing Scarlett as he would like them to meet her. His mother had been extremely excited about the whole event and was so looking forward to seeing her son again. She did, however, have a rather odd request that Scarlett and he attend the event in their dress uniforms. Fin had complained endlessly about that one, whining about having to shine his shoes and actually press his uniform. Scarlett had laughed but reminded him that she had a thing for a guy in a uniform, and also how good she looked in a uniform too. He had to concur with that one, and it made the effort at least partly worth it. 

They travelled on the large shuttle through the Fold until they reached the star system of which Trask was part. From there, they docked at a transport station where they arranged to fly their own ship down to the surface. The ship was equipped for all their needs including quarters that were prepped for Fin. Despite his parents' offer to host them, he explained it would be better for his health to sleep on their ship, to which they agreed wholeheartedly. Fin sat in the pilot's chair with Scarlett by his side. He was not the best pilot but he was at least slightly smoother than Scarlett. He set the coordinates of the landing zone on Trask and moved out of the docking bay doors. As they flew through the black towards his homeworld, Fin noticed out of the corner of his eye Scarlett looking into a small handheld mirror, checking her makeup and hair for the twenty-fifth time today.

“Scar, you look beautiful! You are twice as beautiful as any girl my other brother’s and cousins have brought home. Just let me show you off!” he says with a wink.

She laughs and shoves him slightly with her foot. She looks out as they approach the surface of Trask. She can see the wind storms that make the surface uninhabitable thrashing at the barren ground. An opening appears below them and Fin sets them down into it, sinking below the surface of the planet. They are directed towards their temporary stay dock and set their shuttle down. 

There is some artificial lighting here, enough that Fin and the other Batraskan’s in the dock have to keep their contacts in. Fin slides out of the pilot seat and offers his hand to Scarlett.

“Let’s go get these damn uniforms on!” he says, rolling his eyes before pulling Scarlett to her feet and moving towards the back of the shuttle. 

Their dress uniforms consisted of a white dress shirt, with navy trousers and a skirt for Scarlett. Their jackets are designed specifically for them, their squad designation symbol on their shoulders and trim at their collars and braid near their wrists in their designation colour. Fin’s jacket has his Gearhead symbol with deep purple at his collar and wrists whilst Scarlett has a golden yellow with her Face symbol at her shoulder. They both had a medal sat on their left breast, given to them by the Legion on behalf of the Terran, Batraskan and Free Sydrathi Governments for saving the galaxy from the Ra’haam and stopping the war with the Unbroken. Fin thinks this is why his mother wanted them to wear their uniforms, so she could show off to other families that her son helped save the galaxy, and he can’t blame her. With their boots and shoes shined and jackets done up, Scarlett moves over to Fin, placing his cap carefully over his white spiked hair. After placing it exactly right, she caressed his cheek and said “God, you do look sexy in that uniform! Although I will definitely want to rip it off you later.” She winks moving across the room with a deliberate sway in her hips. 

He still can’t really believe she is saying that to him and actually possibly meaning it! He looks over at her, as she places her cap on and straightens her skirt in the mirror. Maker, she does look good in that uniform, her jacket tailored just right to accentuate her waist and the skirt hugging her hips and bum. Maker’s bits, it's gonna be hard to concentrate today. She knows he is looking at her, so playfully smacks her bum. 

“Keep those eyes in your head Legionnaire De Seel!” she laughs as she returns to him, interlacing her hand with his. 

“You ready?” he says to her.

“As I’ll ever be. Just stay with me, won’t you? I don’t know that much about this ceremony.” 

“Of course, why would I want to leave your side when you look like that. Also, I have some rather dodgy cousins I don’t trust to keep their hands to themselves,” he says partly joking, but also partly serious. 

They leave the shuttle and head towards one of the tunnels. Despite not having visited Trask for a few years Finian knows his way around so leads Scarlett down a series of complicated interconnected tunnels. His hand is laced in hers as they walk, squeezing ever so slightly to give her some reassurance. After about twenty minutes of walking they find themselves outside the door to Fin’s parents home. Standing there for a moment, Fin looks at Scarlett, seeing her take a deep breath.

“They are going to love you, just like I do.” 

He leans down and kisses her cheek. She smiles and he knocks on the door with a loud thud, thud. Fin’s birth mother is first to the door, opening it wide and pulling her son into a crushing hug. She is holding him so tight Fin is worried it might bend his exosuit out of shape. 

“Hi Mum, I missed you too.” he leans back out of the hug and takes Scarlett’s hand, “Mum this is my girlfriend, Scarlett Jones.” 

The woman looks her up and down, the light is low down here enough that she doesn’t wear the protective contacts Fin still has in. For a moment Scarlett is worried she doesn't approve, but then a beaming smile breaks across her features. She reaches for her hand pulling Scarlett into an equalling crushing hug.

“We have all been dying to meet you, Scarlett. Fin wouldn’t say anything about you, he said we had to meet you first. Goodness, he has chosen a beauty.” 

“Thank you, Mrs De Seel, I have been looking forward to meeting Fin’s family. He has told me stories about the childhood he spent here, but I have to admit I am still trying to get my head around all the family members.” 

“To be perfectly honest my love, I find it hard and I’m in the middle of it, so don’t worry about it. Now you must fill me in Fin on what you have been doing for the last few years and where you met this beautiful woman.”

They walk into the house following Fin’s mother, the ceilings are low causing Fin and Scarlett to have to stoop slightly to stop their caps brushing it. They make their way into the family room where they are met by at least a dozen other Batraskan’s, presumably Fin’s other family members, Scarlett thinks. Even he is visibly taken aback by the number of people gathered in the room. 

“Mum, you said only a few people! Not the whole street!” Fin says, slightly annoyed.

“Maker’s bits she is real!” comes a voice from the corner of the room, it seems to be one of Finian’s cousins, he looks to be around their age or slightly younger. 

“Of course she is real, unlike your last two relationships Tristan!” Fin retaliated back, not in a spiteful way but the kind of banter one has with a sibling. Everyone around them laughs and Tristan looks a bit dejected. 

Fin escorts Scarlett across the room to an empty sofa, never letting go of her hand. She was taking strength from his soft squeezes, even for her this is a lot of people to meet at once and she wants to make a good impression. Fin is immediately pulled into conversations by various cousins, but his mother sits down beside Scarlett.

“You are the first person Fin has ever brought to meet the family. I am so glad he has someone to help lookout for him. I know how independent he likes to be, even as a child before he got sick he wanted to be able to do everything himself. I think that's why he makes such a good engineer, he wanted to be able to fix everything himself. But, as his mother, after he left for his health, I always worried about him. Worried he might push people away who wanted to help him so I am so glad he has found you.”

She takes Scarlett’s hands in hers and pats them softly. Scarlett doesn’t remember her mother so it feels kind of nice to receive this motherly affection. 

“Fin is one of the most amazing people I have ever met. We wouldn’t have survived without him on our mission, and I know my brother equally values him as his Gearhead and his friend. Your son is an amazingly kind-hearted man, he was there for me when I thought everyone I loved had been taken from me, I will never forget that.”

His mother beams again, clearly enjoying hearing about her son and what he means to so many people. You can see how proud she is of him. Scarlett feels Fin squeeze her thigh, he had clearly been listening in to her conversation with his mother. She turns to look at him and he gives her a smile and kisses her on the cheek. Fake gagging noises come from various young cousins in the room which make Scarlett and Fin both chuckle. The adults seem to have migrated into another room, preparing things for the ceremony later that day. This leaves Fin and Scarlett surrounded by his various cousins and siblings. 

“Hey Fin, why do you still have your contacts in? Has your girlfriend never seen you without them? Maybe she will think you're ugly without them,” calls Tristan again, clearly trying to get back at Fin for his last comment. Scarlett senses his rivalry with Fin and she wasn’t about to let her boyfriend down so before Fin could reply she interjects. 

“Actually, I have seen his eyes before. He showed me them the night we first had sex. I thought they made him look even more handsome than before. Kind of sexy actually.” she winks at Tristan, then turns to catch Fin’s lips in a quick peck. 

She can see the absolute shock and amazement in his features at her response. She wasn't lying. Their first night together was when Fin had first taken his contacts out for her. She had asked him too. She wanted to see all of him, share everything with him and despite the lights being low to protect his bare eyes, she could see their brilliant colour and the way they lightly sparkled. She thought he looked beautiful and she still does now as he removes the lenses from his eyes. 

The response in the room was a mixture of the younger ones being grossed out by her statement and the hum of approval and slight jealousy of the older ones. Fin laughed, lacing his fingers through hers and helping her up from the sofa. Now they are stood up, the height difference is clear between Fin, herself and the rest of his family. Batraskan’s are not naturally tall, so Fin at six foot is rather an anomaly among his people. 

He whispers in her ear as he guides her from the room. 

“Hey, I want to show you something.”

They walk down the hall away from the other guests, he stops in front of a door and opens it, gesturing for Scarlett to enter. She ducks as she crosses the threshold and they both remove their caps to stop them from falling off. Inside is a perfectly preserved child’s bedroom. She is momentarily confused as to why Fin was showing her this room until she spots a framed photo on top of the dresser. She moves over to it to look more closely. In the photo, there is a small Batraskan boy surrounded by tools with what looks like a deconstructed radio set in his hands. She looks up at Fin in disbelief.

“Is this you?” she says softly.

“Yes, this was, well is my bedroom.” he gestures around the room. They both perch on the small bed in the centre of the room, Scarlett still holding the picture in her hand. 

“You were destined to be a Gearhead!” she says gesturing towards the photo, “and a cute one at that!” 

“Aww, thanks! You are making me blush” he jokes, “ I always loved deconstructing things to see how they were put together and then getting a thrill from being able to put them back together again. Yes, I am a nerd I know!” he says

“Yes, but you are my nerd and I wouldn’t have you any other way,” she says, placing the picture down on the bedside table and turning to Fin, holding his face in her hands. 

“I meant every word I said to your mother. You are the best man I have ever met, I wouldn’t have made it through without you when I thought we had lost Tyler, and so soon after Cat…” she bows her head tears welling in her eyes at the thought. It had been traumatic for all of them, but Fin knew the close connection between her and her twin was so strong, watching it be ripped from her was like having a limb removed. She felt empty and incomplete. 

Fin caressed her cheek causing her to look up into his face. Unshed tears make her eyes glisten even in the low light. Fin moves his hand to cup her face and pulls her in lightly towards him. She immediately responds by moving in tilting her head slightly to the side. Their lips meet softly, moving over one another with practised ease. They melt into one another, hands moving into each other’s hair. Without thinking, Fin moves his hand to the small of her back and the other behind her knees and with a slight whine from his suit, he lifts her up into his lap, wanting her closer. Scarlett lets out a surprised gasp as he moves her, breaking their kiss for just a moment. 

“Scarlett, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Not just because you are drop-dead gorgeous but in every way. You spend your time caring for people, looking for the good in everyone. You are incredibly strong, and you were the glue keeping us all together during our mission. I thank the Maker every moment I can for allowing me to be with a girl like you. You make me want to be the best version of myself. I love you, Scarlett, I really do.”

He presses his forehead into hers, their noses running over one another. Even being this close to her he can see the smile grow across her face. She presses even closer to him, so as she replies her lips brush his. 

“Finian De Seel, I love you too, with all my heart.” 

She surges against him so that they fall back onto his bed, bodies becoming intertwined, hands beginning to roam and kisses deepening. Just at that moment, there is a soft knock at the door, followed by the familiar voice of Fin’s mother.

“Fin, we are heading to the ceremony now.”

They leap from each other, detangling from each other's limbs and straightening up their uniforms and hair, ruffled from their brief entanglement. Scarlett grabs their discarded caps and giggles softly at the state of Fin’s hair after running her hands through it. The white peaks point out in all directions. She carefully smoothes it out before placing the cap back on his head. He leans in to capture her lips once more and takes her hand in his, leading her from the room.


	2. The Den Sealing Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett gets to witness a den sealing ceremony and Fin is happy to have her by his side.

Fin and Scarlett follow the rest of Fin’s family down several long tunnels until they reach a section of newly dug tunnel. Scarlett supposed that the community simply continued to carve out more tunnels and living space as their community and families expanded. She noticed that the only difference between this dwelling and the many she had passed on the way was that where a door should be there was a large hole exposing the residence to the hallway. Next to the door was a pile of dirt and buckets of water which Scarlett supposed was to build up the doorway and in essence “seal the den”. Fin points to an elderly Batraskan man standing by a young couple who Scarlett guessed were Fin’s second brother and his wife. 

“That’s my great grandfather, he is the oldest member of our family so he will conduct the ceremony.” 

They all stood gathered around the entranceway. 

“So first he will bless the newly married couple and then go through some old Batraskan teachings. Then each member of the family goes and adds a handful of mud to the doorway building it up strong, making sure there are no cracks so it will remain sturdy for the rest of their marriage. No one can enter the home until the door is done.” Fin whispered in her ear.

A slight shiver ran down Scarlett’s back as Fin’s breath brushed her ear and neck, after their interrupted entanglement in Fin’s old bedroom and their swift departure she hadn’t had time to fully calm herself. Him being so near to her was made her breath hitch slightly in her throat and her heart beat slightly faster. 

Fin’s great grandfather started to speak in the native Batraskan tongue, Fin knew he didn’t need to translate from Scarlett as she was a very proficient linguist and with the alliance between Earth and Trask, the language was one of the first to be taught to Terran Face’s. Scarlett stands in slight awe as she watches the ceremony unfold. To witness cultural intricacies and tradition was one of her favourite parts of her job. To witness these things in real life rather than through a vid clip or a text file was beautiful. Lightly, she leans into Fin, eyes still locked on the elder reciting old teachings of binding love and strength we find in family. 

In addition to her academic interest in the ceremony, Scarlett was enjoying this feeling of family. Her and Fin could not be more polar opposites in that respect. The only biological family Scarlett had left was her brother, Tyler, it had been just him and her for so many years but that’s all they needed. They formed their own family in Squad 312, supporting one another, fighting, grieving, laughing alongside each other and having each others backs no matter what. Fin’s family on the other hand was massive, a common occurrence among the Batraskans with their intricately complex web of relatives. So to be stood here among them with him by her side made her feel like part of them, part of this kind of family for the first time and it made her feel warm inside, filling a gap she didn’t know wanted to be filled so desperately. 

Fin was sharing that same feeling. He had been away from home for so much of his life, he had often felt detached from his family and his culture but standing here being amongst his clan made his heart gleam. Now with Scarlett by his side, sharing this moment with him made it feel even more special. The warmth of the moment had his mind slip into visions of the future, one day it could be Scarlett and he stood there, newly married. Woah, he is getting a little ahead of himself but the thought made him wrap his arm around Scarlett and pull her closer into his side.

Soon the whole family begin to shift to form a line. Scarlett grabs Fin’s hand as he leads her to a place halfway down the line. 

“Okay so since you are not Batraskan, you are allowed to join me when we get to the front. So we greet my brother and his wife by kissing both their hands then embracing them. We then bless them by saying ‘I seal your den with the strength I would seal my own’. Then you can take a hand full of the dirt and I will take the water and we will add to the doorway.” Fin says to her calmly. 

She nods silently at his instructions running them over in her head. As they are halfway down the line, she gets to observe the other family members ahead of her performing the ritual. Fin’s mother goes to greet the couple and then they are at the front. Fin laces his hand in hers and squeezes. When Fin’s mother moves away from the doorway, they approach Fin’s brother. 

“Gabriel, Teresa, this is my girlfriend Scarlett.” 

Scarlett approaches him, takes his hands in hers kisses his hands then embraces him. As she pulls back from him she says in perfect Batraskan “I seal your den with the strength I would seal my own” she repeats the action with Gabriel’s wife, Teresa, but having to stoop a little given her tiny stature. 

“Your Batraskan is flawless” Teresa remarks as Fin finishes greeting his brother. 

“Thank you, the ceremony has been beautiful, thank you for allowing me to be here.”

“To be honest we were so surprised about this mystery girl Fin was bringing, I was looking forward to meeting you more than the ceremony itself!” Gabriel laugh.

Scarlett blushed. Once Fin had finished his blessing to Teresa, they move to the doorway where Scarlett scoops up a hand full of the dirt from the pile, while Fin takes a cup full of the water from one of the buckets. Looking into his eyes for instruction, Fin guides her to a section of the developing door frame and nods to a spot for her to deposit the dirt. She does so and he adds a potion of the water to it to make it malleable to their touch. Taking her hands in his he guides them, combining their deposit into the growing door frame and smoothing in any joins. Their fingers interlock as he guides her hands in the motions and they move together until their section has been fully integrated with the rest. 

They move away to the side allowing the wet clay to dry on their hands. They follow the rest of the family who is forming a semi-circle around the couple. Once everyone had added to the doorway and it is completed, a door is screwed into the last gap, fully sealing the residence. The couple picks up the remaining buckets and one by one wash the hands of their family members as a thank you for sealing their den. Once they had washed everyone’s hand Gabriel lifted Teresa into his arms and carries her over the threshold. After they disappeared, other pairs approached the threshold one carrying the other. Scarlett watches as Fin’s father took his mother in her arms and turn to Fin confusion etched on her face. 

“Oh, I forgot,” he says slightly reddening in the face, “To end the ceremony those in committed relationships both married and unmarried are to cross the threshold. It is supposed to bring them luck in their relationships,”

Scarlet blushes too then. 

“So do we qualify?” she asks tentatively.

“Well, I don’t plan on letting you go any time soon so I guess so,” 

And with that Fin sweeps Scarlett’s legs from under her and bundles her up in his arms. She squeals slightly in the shock of the swift departure from the ground. They both beam at each other as she holds onto his neck for support. She tips the brim of his hat down over his eyes playfully before pushing it back up and planting a quick kiss to his lips. Fin walked towards the doorway, walking a little straighter, proud of the girl he held in his arms. 

They bend low in order to get through the doorway, once on the other side, Scarlett wriggles until he puts her down on the ground, partly because it’s slightly embarrassing but also because she knew her extra weight would be causing him pain. 

“Hey, let me know if you are in pain okay. I have tablets if you need them,” she says kindly.

He nods in recognition of her help and turns to venture further into his brother's new home. Fin’s brother was slightly older than him but they had been close before he had left and was one of the only family members that kept in regular contact with him. They found the couple in the main family room of the house. Fin embraces his brother in a tight hug and his brother reciprocates with strong pats on his back. He had really missed his little brother. 

“You didn’t have to get all dressed up for me, brother dearest” Gabriel laughs taking in their dress uniform. 

“Oh god, my Mum made me promise we would wear it!” he rolled his eyes, pulling at his collar.

“So this is the mystery girl we have heard nothing about! Scarlett Jones, how on earth did my brother manage to snag a girl like you. I always thought he was a nerd and his only friends lived in his toolbox.”

That earns him a punch in the arm from Fin. He was always embarrassed to show how intelligent he was but she saw past the sarcasm and jokes he used to mask it. She knew from what they had been through on their mission, without him and Zila they would have been completely stumped. It was one of the things she loved about him, his impressive intellect paired with his quick-witted personality. 

“Well, we met when we were put into the same squad. My twin brother, Tyler is our Alpha. During our mission, we all got close but I don’t know something in Fin caught my eye. It did, however, take a near-death experience for us both to kinda admit it though.” she laughed as she remembered how they had run down to the engine in the syldrathi ship to try to get their imminent death back on track to be faced with a blast hole where the engine should have been. They way they had held each other’s hand, looked into each other’s eyes, leant into one another...

“Wait, you have a twin brother! I am surprised Fin didn’t try to snag you both!”

“I tried my best but he was rather taken with a certain pilot” Fin smirks at Scarlett to which she almost snorts back with a laugh. That was the understatement of the century.

They continued to talk to Gabriel and Teresa until they got pulled away by other family members. Out of the corner of her eye, Scarlett notices Fin wince slightly as he shifts his weight to one side. He had been standing for quite a long time now and after carrying her his body was probably under a lot of stress. Silently, without uttering a word she wraps her arm around his and walks towards an empty sofa. They sit slowly and imperceptibly she supports him on the way down, taking some of his weight to ease him down. She sits by him and inconspicuously slides her hand into the inner pocket of her jacket retrieving a couple of tablets. She always carried some just in case he needed it on top of his normal medication. She slides her hand into his depositing them there so no one else had to see. She knew he didn’t like people fussing over him and wanted to just deal with it and move on. Now he didn’t have to do it on his own, he had her and it was in moments like this he thanked the Maker for her. She was so attentive but in a subtle and caring way, respecting his want for privacy in dealing with his pain, and she was there to support him no matter what. 

They stayed at the after-party for several hours eating food, drinking and retelling adventures of their last year. Throughout the night they left subtle hint to each other. A graze of her thigh, a slight tug of his hair, squeeze of their hands and a whispered promise. The festivities and celebration of a new marriage had them both thinking about their relationship and each other. How much the loved one another, how much they longed for each other, the need to be alone and private building in both of them. When Scarlett couldn’t wait any longer she fakes a large yawn.

“Tired my love?” Fin asks, knowing exactly what she was doing, not the first time she had used this trick. 

“Yes actually. Its been a long day and we did so much travelling.” 

So they rose together and said good night to Fin’s immediate family before departing for their ship.

When they were out of sight of any other departing family members they set out in a run, laughing and giggling hand in hand with one another. Scarlett wanted to stay true to her word, she was getting that uniform off him the minute they stepping onto their ship!


	3. Ice White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fin and Scarlett finally get some alone time together (Smut ensues)

They ran into the now dimly lit hanger bay, giggling like a couple of teenagers. As Fin tries to stab in the access code to the door, Scarlett can’t keep her hands off him, kissing his neck making his mind go fuzzy and making it more and more difficult to put in the code. Finally, the door opens and Fin drags Scarlett in and straight down the hall to their quarters. Once inside, Scarlett pushes Fin against the closest surface, which happens to be their wardrobe. Her hands swiftly unbutton his jacket and run her hands up his back either side of his exosuit spine support. Fin tangles his hands into her hair and discards her hat on the floor. Their kisses become more and more passionate, their hands roam over each other’s bodies like they are trying to commit their shapes to memory. Fin finally pushes Scarlett backwards, both discarding their jackets and shoes. Fin sits on a chair as Scarlett hitches up her skirt to straddle his lap. He runs his hands up and down her sides taking her all in. 

“Fin are you just gonna stare at my shirt or are you gonna take it off?” she says, raising her eyebrow in a naughty arch.  
“I thought you said you were the one doing the ripping off of clothes” he counters with an equally naughty smirk. 

With that, she dismounts from his lap and steps back just out of his grasp. He lets out a disappointed moan as she does, missing her closeness. She has a dark, sensual look in her eyes as she looks at him through her lashes. Without breaking from his gaze, she slowly unbuttons her shirt and slides it off her shoulders, revealing an ice white lace bra. Despite having had the privilege of seeing her body regularly, Fin is still in awe. Next, she unzips her skirt and lets it fall down her legs to pool on the floor at her feet. Fin’s jaw is on the floor, she must have put this on when she was getting dressed in the bathroom this morning so he didn’t see. She stands there with white lacy panties with a matching garter belt that is holding up her black stockings. Fin can’t help it, his hands reach out to try and touch her but she bats them away with a disapproving tutting noise.

“Uh ah! No touching Legionnaire De Seel!” she says in a sexy but serious voice. 

With that, she turns to face away from him and slowly bends over and Fin can see that yes indeed her underwear is a thong. She unclips one of her stockings and painfully slowly rolls the stocking down her leg. She repeats the action on the other side and Fin had to sit on his hands and bite his lip to fight the urge to grab her. Once her stockings were discarded on the floor alongside her other clothes, she strides across the room with her beautiful long and now very bare legs. She leans down and opens a small box on top of the dresser and retrieves the contents.

“Now, Legionnaire De Seel I need you to take these so that you can be in your best form for me.”

Only Scarlett Jones could make taking pain medication sexy. She places them in his hand careful not to touch him once and then leans across him to touch the button on the wall to decrease the gravity. As she did her cleavage came incredibly close to Fin’s face and he let out a slight moan in response. 

“You are such a tease, Maker’s bits!” Fin breathed so that Scarlett could feel it across her chest.

He threw the tablets into his mouth and swallowed. Scarlett moved her hands over his shoulders and down to his release button on his exosuit. She pressed it and the straps that held it to Fin’s body slithered back releasing him from its grasp. He removed his hands from the gloves and then pushed himself up out of the suit. It was easier after the decrease in gravity, all movements felt slightly easier now. However, as he reached his full height he did wobble slightly but Scarlett grabbed him around the waist and pulled him into her, her lips meeting his. His hands were immediately on her body, running over every inch he could reach before one tangled into her hair.

“We should take this to the bed I think,” Fin says, taking slow and slightly laboured steps towards their king-sized bed. Scarlett hastily nods and pulling Fin’s tie loose. 

“And I think it's about time we rid you of some of those clothes,” she says with a wink. 

Without hesitation, Fin rids himself of his white dress shirt and falls onto the bed with Scarlett. His skin matches the white of Scarlett’s lingerie and contrasts with her tanned skin. After lots of trial and error, they had found the best ways for them to be intimate together. Despite the pain medication and the low gravity, the extensive damage to his legs means that he cannot sustain certain positions for very long. So they just figured out what worked for them, Scarlett was always super patient and never complained in the early days of their intimate relationship.

Now they moved like clockwork, Fin rolled over so that Scarlett was above him straddling his lap. They kept kissing, letting each other’s hands roam freely over their body. Scarlett had been somewhat surprised how toned Fin was even in the beginning and now after all the physiotherapy, he had gained a lot of core strength. So now before her was his beautiful chest and set of abs which she could never stop herself from running her tongue over. Fin couldn’t complain about that. Eventually, Fin propped himself up and moved his attention to Scarlett’s neck as she moaned his name over and over. His hands moved up her back and swiftly unhooked her bra, letting it fall down her arms and the cups move away from her bust. She removed the garment and Fin’s hands slipped round to her front to cup her newly freed breasts. He was a lucky man as Scarlett had been blessed with beautiful full breasts and he delighted in the sounds she made as his fingers grazed over her nipples. 

“Now, this is not fair! I am getting all the attention. I think you deserve some, my love,” Scarlett cooes. 

She slides down his lap, pressing intentionally as her hip passes over his, causing a grunt to escape from his throat. She leaves kisses along his stomach and down his V lines until she reaches his belt, She swiftly undoes it and unzips his trousers. With his assistance they remove the garment leaving Fin in his boxer briefs. 

“Looks like someone is happy to see me!” she says, running a single finger over the clear bulge in his underwear.

“He has been happy the moment you put on that goddamn uniform this morning!” he hisses, mind overtaken at her slightest touch. 

She quickly dispatches his underwear, depositing them on the floor of their quarters. She takes his length in her hand, stroking him with a steady motion, up and down. She flicked her glittering blue eyes up to his face and made sure he was looking at her as she enclosed his tip in her mouth. She slowly bobbed her head up and down taking in as much of him as she could. His urge to buck his hips up into her mouth was almost burning his senses but he kept himself still for her. 

“Maker’s bit’s Scarlett, fuck!” he shuddered.

A satisfied smirk made its way across her face as she increased her speed slightly causing his words to halt in his throat as a moan escaped. He knew if she continued like this he wouldn’t last long, so using his upper body strength he moved down and pulled her up onto him, kissing her furiously. She rose up on her knees so she didn’t crush his manhood. As he kissed her he moved his hand between her legs and caressed the thin lace fabric there. She was already wet, so he pushed the fabric to one side and began to rub his thumb against her clitoris. She broke their kiss with a moan as her back arched at his touch. He placed his other hand at her back, supporting her in her pleasure. He slid a second finger down to her centre, slowly brushing over her entrance.

“Don’t you dare tease me Fin!” she commanded and so to her surprise he immediately slid his finger inside her. 

She couldn’t help but grind down onto his finger, even more so when he added the second. She leant down and panted into his neck, taking in his smell. His smell that was so uniquely him, comforting and damn right sexy. 

“Fin, I need you, please. I beg of you!” she exclaimed.

“Well, if you put it like that,” he said with a small smirk, as he removed his fingers and she lined herself up with his manhood.

Holding him at his base, she slid down his length, taking every inch until she was fully sat on his lap. They both moaned as their hips made contact with each other.

“Maker, I have been waiting all day to do this to you,” Fin said, “ I thought we might end up doing it on my childhood bed!” 

“Me too,” she breathed “I am surprised I lasted this long, a war hero in uniform, I was wet the moment you looked at me, and don’t get me started on when you picked me up and took me over that threshold!”

Fin bucked up into her involuntarily at her words and she gasped at the friction. He wrapped his arm around her waist and began moving steadily in and out of her. She grabbed his hair to tilt his face up to look at her as she rode his dick. Her bouncing chest now fell right in front of his face and took in how her breasts moved in sync with their movements. After many blissful minutes, Scarlett turned in his lap so she faced away from him. Leaning down over his legs, she pushed back onto his member swallowing it inside her. Fin’s view of her arse and arched back was enough but to see her take him in like that almost pushed him over the edge right there. She moved slowly to tease him, grinding forward and back, taking every inch he had to offer.

Fin couldn’t take much more of this, so he leaned forward and shifted her weight so that her back lay flush against his chest. He whispered in her ear, “Maker, I love you Scarlett” and bent his knees to give more leverage as he thrust up into her.

From this angle, he could get deep inside her, so much that she gasped at the sensation and was then begging him to do it again. He moved his hips faster and deeper into her with every thrust. He moved his hand around so that he could rub her clitoris as he fucked her. She was almost screaming in pleasure at this point.

“Please, don’t stop Fin, I am going to cum! Maker’s breath, fuck!”  
It took only two more thrusts fro her to completely collapse, almost convulsing with the tide of pleasure that ripped through her body. Fin wasn’t far behind her as her muscles clenched around him as she came. Both were slicked in sweat and panting as they came down from their highs. Scarlett slowly removed herself from his lap and they slipped under the blanket on the bed. She tucked herself in next to him, head in the crook of his neck so she could take in his smell and hand draped across his still heaving chest. 

“I am so glad we didn’t do that in my childhood bedroom, I think we might have broken the bed and my whole family would have definitely heard!” Fin laughed.

“I’m sorry, I just can keep it in when you feel that good!” she said, with a sultry hint to her voice. 

“Also where in the hell did you get that lingerie!” 

“A good girl never tells, but I wanted it to match your skin. It's like seeing you on my body all the time and that my favourite thing in the whole universe.”

“I’m glad because I absolutely love it, but I cannot promise I won’t touch you next time you wear it because that almost killed me today!”

She laughed at him and snuggled in closer to him. She felt the pull of sleep nagging at her and she could feel Fin’s breathing evening out into a steady rhythm.

“Goodnight my love. I love you.”

“I love you too Fin, I hope one day we can have our own den sealing ceremony”

He smiled into her hair and they both drifted off, their dreams filled with images of the future.


End file.
